L'appât du gain
by Nessa
Summary: Les rumeurs de trésors extraordinaires finissent toujours par attirer l'attention de sombres créatures... [OS du Poney]


**Premier défi de l'année 2013 !** Il a pour thème « la ville de Dale » et je précise qu'il se base sur le livre et non sur le film. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment à quoi Dale version Peter Jackson ressemble… C'est un texte assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**A noter :** Pour celles et ceux qui auraient éventuellement découvert le Hobbit avec la nouvelle traduction de Daniel Lauzon sortie en 2012, « le Val » est ici remplacé par sa version anglaise « Dale », qui est repris dans la traduction de Francis Ledoux de 1969, la seule version que j'ai lu pour le moment.

* * *

Je la vois qui apparaît au loin, la Montagne Solitaire dont j'ai tant entendu parler. Elle s'impose fièrement dans ce vaste paysage vide et plat, avec à ses pieds un Trésor que je me languis de posséder. A sa vue, je me sens alors ragaillardi. Je force le battement de mes ailes et celles-ci soufflent les quelques arbres alentours et repoussent tout ce qui peut l'être. Car rien ne peut faire face à ma force hormis peut-être cette montagne dont je testerai bientôt la roche glaciale. Je brûlerai ses flancs et les terres qui l'entourent, détruirai les cultures qui y poussent comme du chiendent et croquerai les nains et les hommes qui les mangent. Plus je vois l'Erebor et plus je me sens attiré par le carnage qui m'attend, et je force, pousse et fonce jusqu'à ce que le bruit de mes ailes, semblable aux violentes bourrasques d'une tempête, se répercute sur ses flancs.

Je me pose sans délicatesse sur les rochers d'un versant de la montagne et de là je surplombe toute la vallée, la cité de Dale et l'entrée du royaume souterrain des nains. Ici la vie est reine, les deux cités sont unies par un commerce prospère aisément identifiable par la richesse qui les caractérise. Je brûle d'envie de tout détruire et enfin retrouver mon bien. Je crache dans les cieux mon feu aussi fort qu'il m'est permis, j'annonce à tous ma présence avec mon rugissement effrayant que nul autre ici n'a encore eu le loisir d'entendre. C'est alors que j'entends les trompettes de Dale et les sonnettes d'alarme des nains sous mes pattes. L'écho est faible mais cela m'excite. Puissent-ils s'enfuir vite car je ne leur laisserai pas la possibilité de survivre !

Je me jette dans le vide, rasant de près cette chère montagne, à l'assaut de mon premier ennemi. Je brûle cette forêt dense qui borde la cité, brûle le toit de ses bâtiments et tout ce qui est à ma portée. La température s'élève alors, et la douce chaleur des incendies me redonne des forces au milieu des cris et des pleurs qu'ils provoquent. Puis je me pose fièrement devant les grandes portes de la ville car je le sais, je le sens, les odeurs humaines et naines s'y entassent en grand nombre. Je bombe le poitrail, ouvre grand mes ailes et ma mâchoire. C'est ainsi positionné que je trouve les guerriers et civils courir en ma direction, certains pour fuir la cité, d'autres pour me combattre. Et dans un déluge de feu et de crocs, de coups de pattes et de queue, je les tue tous avec cette même simplicité qui a toujours caractérisé mes combats.

Je pénètre la cité qui disparaît peu à peu dans un brouillard composé de fumée et de vapeur ; mes flammes ont déjà ravagé bien des bâtiments, brûlant jusqu'aux rives de la rivière bordant la cité. Je croque les misérables créatures qui sont à ma portée ; les nains ont une chair épaisse et grasse particulièrement savoureuse. Leurs odeurs emplissent mes narines et cela n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je sens leurs petites flèches se briser sur mes écailles et il leur faut peu de temps pour se rendre compte de ma toute puissance. Ils sont en hauteur, sur des toits et des balcons non encore détruits, et continuent à hurler des ordres pour tenter de m'abattre. Si leurs flèches ne me font rien, je suis néanmoins agacé d'être aussi facilement pris pour cible. Alors, par d'amples coups de queue, je détruis les bâtiments qui s'effondrent à une vitesse folle, engloutissant les vermisseaux et étouffant leurs cris de désespoir. J'en écrase tant d'autres, des petits et des grands, des hommes et des nains, des femmes et des enfants. Les derniers que je croise sont abasourdis devant ma majestueuse présence et je ne me prive pas de confirmer leurs craintes : je les brûle aussitôt, mon souffle calcinant instantanément leur chair et leurs os.

Peu à peu, le quartier qui m'entoure se vide de sa population. Je me retourne en direction de la Solitaire, et des tunnels remplis d'or qu'elle couve. Je retourne sur mes pas, bercé par le bruit de mes foulées sur la terre qui, je le sais, ne manque pas de se répercuter jusqu'à l'abri nain. Je reviens dans cette petite vallée autrefois verte et fraîche, laissant derrière moi une cité à moitié détruite. Je n'ai que faire de l'autre moitié pour le moment, car Dale n'est pas ma priorité. L'éternité me reste pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. Il y a quelque part un trésor qui attend que je le trouve et dans lequel je pourrai me vautrer à ma guise. Une colonie de nain nous sépare mais, ah ! Cela ne m'arrêtera pas !

Je me jette dans un vibrant grondement sur ces lourdes portes fermées et m'acharne dessus pendant qu'une nuée de nains archers me picorent le dos de leurs agaçantes flèches. Et alors qu'un ultime coup de tête fracasse les immenses portes qui s'ouvrent dans la foulée, j'émets un nouveau rugissement si fort, si grave qu'il fait trembler les fondements de pierre de la vieille montagne.


End file.
